Night with ladys
by edgebogard
Summary: What a woman body can feel?


They are trhee women,she did not expected that.

She just got out of a date,a beautiful woman with black and short hair, with bangs toward the left side walked the streets alone at wore a tight black bare shouldered blouse,a dark blue skirt,a pair of black boots,a black leather jacket and a pair of gloves and wore red lipstick.

Walking a bit, ran into three women, one black, one blonde and a redhead went walking right past them without noticing the way they stared at black walked and blocked the path of Takada.

Black -Hello, how are you?

Takada -Can I help you?

Black -Yes you can.

The other two grabbed Takada by the arms.

Takada -Hey, what are you doing?

The black took a cloth, wet with something and pressed on the face of takada, she began to lose consciousness, before fainting she heard the redhead said:

Redhead -Relax, let's just have fun with you.

When she woke up was stuck at a desk still wearing gloves and boots but everything else was gone, almost naked and saw the other three women completely naked.

Blonde -I do not understand why leave her with gloves and boots.

Black -I think it's sexy.

Takada -Let me go now!

Redhead -Why?We have not had fun yet.

Said the redhead's face approaching Takada.

Takada -Wait, what will you do?

She asked to redhead before her pressing your lips against hers.

Takada -You ... kissed me.

Redhead -Your lips are so soft.

She continued and I could see Takada uncomfortable.

Takada -Stop...(kissed)no,stop...(kissed)please.

While she was kissed she could feel one of the other two passing his hand gently on her body,her hand was soft, passing by her thighs and going to her stomach, the third looking realized that the Takada body was reacting to the kissing and to the touch, her nipples become harden and her pussy was redhead pulled away and went to the wall where she pressed a button, Takada began current hearing noises and then the table she was trapped stood,with that the blonde and black put their faces in front of her breasts,she opened her lips slightly.

Takada -No,stay away from me!

They started sucking Takada nipples.

Takada -No,no,NO.

Redhead -This is so exitant.

Takada -Oh my nipples,please stop.

Redhead -Why,looks like you are enjoyng.

They stoped,the redhead pressed the button again putting Takada lying again, the blonde was on top of her, she began rubbing her breasts on Takada breasts,the blonde's breasts were soft,very,she took the opportunity to kiss the Takada lips.

Redhead -Do not tell me you are not enjoyng this.

The Blonde stop kissing her to allow her answer.

Takada -I...i...

The Black interrupt her with a kiss.

Black -Yes,she is enjoyng.

Takada -Thats not true.

Redhead -Your body says the opposite.

Takada think to herself:

Takada -She is right,even my lips say no,my body are screaming yes.

They release Takada just to her put her hands on the Blonde neck and start kising her,the Black and Redhead start to kising each other leaving Blonde with Takada,Redhead was messing with Black breasts while Blonde put her fingers on Takada pusy,she was wet,very wet ahd then stoped.

Takada -Why did you stop?

Blonde -I will only continue if you say you need that.

She whispered.

Takada -I...I need that.

Blonde -Sorry,i did not hear you.

Takada -I say i need that!I need!I wanna that!Please!

The Blonde smiled and start to kiss Takada again,Redheadwas licking Black pusy,she was smiling too,the two stopped and decide help Blonde,they was holding Takada by the arms while Redhead and Black was sucking her nipples.

Takada -Ohh yes,yes,yes...oh my god yes.

Redhead start to play with Takada pusy while Blonde start to kiss her neck and Black stop sucking to kiss her lips and use her hand to stir Takada breast

Redhead -You are so wet.

Blonde -Give me pleasure.

Takada knelt to lick Blonde pusy while Redhead was in her back messing with her breats and Black licking Redhead ass,Takada start to sucking Black nipples while Blonde put her two fingers on Takada pusy and kissing Redhead,Blonde lay in the floor with Takada sitting on her face allowing her to lick Takada pusy,Black and Redhead was again in her back messing with her breasts and squeezing her not stand and fall in the floor.

Takada -Enough,i can not continue.

Blonde -Aaahhh,but we are not over with you yet,lets finish you.

The three dont waste the opportunity to take Takada while she was in the floor,completely vunerable,Redhead and Blonde start sucking Takada nipples while Black was licking her pusy,was too much too Takada handle,too much excitement.

Takada -Oh my body,please stop.

They ignored.

Takada -Stop please.

They keeping continue,her body was not responding, was completely paralyzed with excitement.

Takada -Ohhh,hmmm,i can not take it anymore.

Finally she gave in.

Takada -Hmmm,im coming!

Finally the three stoped leting her breath in the floor,the three give to her a kiss on the lips,dressed and went away leaving her almost naked on the floor, one thing was certain for Takada, that night of sex, she wish it or not, she liked the new sensation that your body felt


End file.
